


Lure

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e24 The Janus List, Episode: s04e01 Trust Metric, Federal Bureau of Investigation, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David packs Colby's desk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lure

Regardless of the evidence, David still couldn't believe that Colby was a spy. He sat at his partner's desk- his former partner, apparently- and stared at the few personal items. Don had requested that someone box up Colby's things for evidence and David had immediately volunteered.

He hadn't spent two years working side by side with the man just to let some unknown IA staffer throw all of his personal belongings into an impersonal box. Despite Colby's betrayal, David had higher standards. He couldn't shake the thought that Colby would be back soon, and he wouldn't want his things trashed.

As David shuffled through a stack of case files, his eye caught on the lamp. Hanging from the hinge was a fishing lure - the one that Colby's father had made for him. David plucked the lure from the lamp and stared at it. It made no sense, that he could know so much about Colby - could know the entire story behind his lure - but not know that his partner was a spy.

He wasn't sure if it was a commentary on Colby's sneakiness, or his own obliviousness, but he was completely blindsided by this new side to his friend. If he'd been so wrong about the man, how could he trust the words, the feelings, that they'd shared? What if their relationship had simply been a part of Colby's cover?

It was a little unusual to have a same sex cover, to be sure, but there could be reasons behind it. Any spy-related secrecy could be covered by a fear of being outed. And, before today, David would have sworn to Colby's loyalty in front of any judge or jury in America. Of course, today was a different day, and David was no longer sure of anything.

Refusing to think about it further, David quickly finished boxing up Colby's desk. Today was a different day, and thinking about what had been and what they had shared would only drive him crazy.

When he finished, David placed the box and the stack of files on the conference table for the team to look through. Feeling completely drained, he walked back to his desk and slumped into his chair. David intended to get back onto the case, but first he just needed a few minutes to clear his head.

 

It wasn't until that night, when he tried to fish his keys out of his pocket, that David realized that he had kept the lure.


End file.
